


Blank Canvas

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a light PWP.  Nick is taking art classes and needs a model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

BLANK CANVAS

 

“I’ll do it.” Kevin couldn’t believe the words that had just flown out of his mouth. Nick smiled at him gratefully.

“Really, Kev? Oh, man, that would be fantastic. This is the last thing I have to do to pass this class…you’d be helping me out big time.”

“Sure, Nick, no problem. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Kevin said casually. He carefully avoided Brian’s gaze.

“Right…and I’m good, Kev. I’ll make you look better than you ever did before!” Nick said enthusiastically. “Come over tomorrow at eight?”

“Yeah…I’ll be there,” Kevin said. Nick gave him a grateful hug and hurried out of the studio. Brian stared at Kevin.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Posing for Nick so he can pass his art final. What else?” Kevin packed his bag, his eyes carefully avoiding Brian once more.

“Kevin…how the hell are you gonna hide the perpetual hardon you have every time he walks into a room?” Brian asked. “You’re gonna be sprouting wood the entire time.”

“You’re crass.” Kevin shouldered his bag and went out the door. “No sweat.”

 

Kevin was sweating like a pig when he knocked on Nick’s door. He couldn’t believe he had offered to do this. Brian was right. Kevin had wanted Nick for months, but of course he had never said anything. Why couldn’t HE be the painter and get Nick to be naked for HIM? “Kevin, hey.” Nick answered the door wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. “Come on in. You know where the studio is.” Nick stepped aside.

“Hey,” Kevin said weakly. It was going to be a long day.

“So…just strip down and get yourself comfortable. I still have to get a few things ready,” Nick said, motioning to a sofa.

“Um, okay.” Kevin slowly took off his tshirt and unbuttoned his jeans, making sure not to look at Nick. If he didn’t look at Nick, maybe he would get through all this.

“I’ll need to take a picture of you, if you don’t mind. The teacher wants to see the real thing and compare it to what we paint,” Nick said, leaning around his easel.

“Sure, no problem,” Kevin said. He stretched out on the sofa. “Just like this?”

“However you’re comfortable, Kevin,” Nick said, smiling at him. Kevin closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. He kept his eyes closed, thinking of non-erotic things. Like Brian. Or Howie. Or his mother. He felt Nick’s touch on him and jumped. “Keep your eyes closed,” Nick whispered.

“Why?” Kevin whispered back.

“Because I have a problem with eyes,” Nick admitted, and Kevin heard his grin. “Okay, just stretch your arm out here so I can get the line of your side…and your bicep…move your leg here…okay.” Nick arranged Kevin the way he wanted him. “And I’ll take the picture…” Kevin heard the whirr of a Polaroid camera. “Okay. Just relax. Fall asleep if you want.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Kevin said. He knew how vocal he was when he dreamt of Nick.

Kevin soon fell into a lethargic state, hypnotized by the soft sounds of Nick’s paintbrush, and Nick’s quiet humming. Kevin pictured the long fingers, carefully holding the brush handle as he applied paint to the canvas. He imagined Nick’s full bottom lip, caught under his teeth as he concentrated. He imagined the beautiful blue eyes flicking back and forth between the sofa and the easel. Kevin swallowed deeply.

“Kevin?” Nick asked, and his voice was closeby. Keivn’s eyes fluttered open. “Um…’ Nick motioned to Kevin’s midsection, and Kevin turned red as he noticed his erection for the first time. A drop of dark green paint slid from the bristles of the paintbrush and landed on Kevin’s abdomen. Nick looked at the paint, then looked into Kevin’s eyes. “I picked this color because it reminded me of your eyes,” Nick said gently, idly running his brush in a circle over Kevin’s stomach. Kevin sucked in his stomach muscles as the bristles tickled his skin. “I never thought you’d be the one to pose for me. I never thought I’d be that lucky.” He stood up and went back to the easel.

“Nick, I…” Kevin began. Nick returned with a palette full of paint. The brush started on Kevin’s right bicep, a red line following the stroke.

“I thought AJ would volunteer, and I would have accepted, but I really…REALLY…wanted to paint you.” Nick’s voice was husky as he sent a blue line up Kevin’s thigh.

“Jesus, Nicky,” Kevin said, his voice strained. Nick touched Kevin’s chin with a paint-stained finger.

“What, Kevin?”

Kevin pulled Nick down to kiss him, the palette falling onto the floor with a plop. Paint smeared between their bodies as they kissed, skin rubbing the colors together into an erotic rainbow.

 

“I bet I get an A now,” Nick said as he leaned back against Kevin’s chest in the large bathtub.

“Why?” Kevin said, squeezing a sponge and dribbling water down Nick’s chest.

“I bet I know your body inside and out now…I don’t even need you to pose.”

“I like posing for you,” Kevin said. Nick laughed.

“Yeah, except you’ve been here six hours and I haven’t gotten hardly anything done.”

“I’ll pose for you any way you want,” Kevin murmured, nipping at Nick’s ear.

THE END


End file.
